secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Independent State of Extropia
Extropia, or the Independent City-state of Extropia to give it its full title, is a region of the Second Life Grid that was colonised in November 2007. The region is a steadily-expanding one, with settlements branching from a rocky outcrop named Tycho Peninsula. It is currently governed by the Extropian Board of Directors. Geography Extropia is currently comprised of two open 'sims', occupying approximately 13 square kilometres (5 square miles) of digital landscape. These two regions, named Extropia Core and Extropia, are surrounded on all sides by open water, though plans to reclaim the Western mainland and colonise as-yet unexplored islands to the East will expand on the region's geographical diversity. The climate is subtropical, supporting a wide variety of plantlife. Extropia benefits from natural and artificial barriers against the harsher elements of weather associated with subtropics. For example Extropia Core, the region's commercial hub, was built behind a submarine rock wall, part of the Tycho Peninsula. This wall acts as a natural wave breaker, allowing hexagonal habitat plates to be floated in the bay. Extropia, to the North, has been designed with raised plates instead, to lift its inhabitants above the prevailing Northern current. Regions * Extropia Core (November 2007): transportation hub and entertainment centre * Extropia (February 2008): residential suburb with coastal leisure facilities * Skies of Tomorrow: aerodrome islands, home to Second Skies and AirHearts * Dirac Sea: open expanse of water for sailing * Future Current & Floating Point Landmarks * The Central Nexus: Extropia's first building and still its cultural and commercial hub Transportation Many Extropians enjoy their own means of travel, however the board has seen fit to equip Extropia with a national monorail. Transportation on a regional level includes cable cars, multi-purpose road surfaces and a generous network of footpaths. Extropia also provides facilities like airship docks and the Nexus Marina for pilots amongst its citizenry. History & Politics Extropia was founded as something of a safe haven for digital people - persons wishing to explore their own sense of identity, free from so-called "real world" constraints. It was founded by the Extropian Board of Directors. Government * Galatea Gynoid, chairman * Sophrosyne Stenvaag, external relations & marketing * Vidal Tripsa, architect * Argent Bury These four founders continue to run the administrative side of Extropia, with duties including maintaining a pleasant community environment, providing facilities for and occassionally hosting special events, and ultimately giving Extropians places to live. Decisions are generally made within the board, however community opinion polls have been known to be made and the board seeks to hold regular town hall-style meetings to allow citizens their own voice. Foreign Relations Extropia enjoys an active foreign affairs policy, spearheaded by Director, Sophrosyne Stenvaag. Embassies may be found in the Al Andalus Caliphate, soon in Kusanagi on Jeogeot, and on Facebook as well as the web. Founding Citizens As well as the Board of Directors who have made Extropia their home, Extropia Core also soon welcomed the following individuals as early Extropians: * Vannesh Cannoli * Ali Hermes * Cube Inada (Cube3) * Dandellion Kimban (AcidZen) * Yel Oh * Giulio Perhaps (SL-Transhumanists) * Glaistig Rokocoko (Glaistig Rokocoko Designs) * iAlja Writer and iYan Writer (Artesia) * Natsumi Yue * Zada Zenovka (Shapes By Zada) Politics As well as being open to a number of digital organisations, Extropia has earned an association with transhumanism through a program of events often geared towards digital worlds and what they can offer. Extropia runs as an immersionistic nation, however, rather than one which seeks to augment a 'natural' life. As such its people acknowledge a culture of Second Life as a real and worthy cause, rather than seeking to augment the external First Life. Culture Extropia has so far shown its most creative side in its buildings and gadgets. It is built in the raygun gothic style, one which was found to best sum up the nation's ideals when the founders were considering which elements of atomic history to adopt. The nation as a whole is highly influenced by positive science fiction with tall spires, gleaming art deco fascias and technologies like hoverjets governing many of its buildings and public transport. Extropia has a keen focus on exploring what may be considered "beyond human boundaries". Many of its residents embrace high-tech air and sea travel, and Extropia Core currently hosts a lunar launch pad. The Extropian Board of Directors have also announced plans to explore pioneering opportunities underwater, perhaps even forming habitats, following successful trials of kart races inside specially-constructed tunnels on the sea bed. External Links *Extropia Core, the city-state's website portal *Extropia Core Wiki, for further information and community input Category:ContinentsCategory:Extropia